Broken
by Queen Sea
Summary: What would happen if Glinda didn't destroy Evanora's jewel necklace? What if Evanora had secret technology only she knew about? And what if Evanora had planned ahead? Created everything she needed to keep control over Oz? Even if Glinda was staring to win? R&R alternate ending! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This Story is a rewritten ending. It will start where Glinda and Evanora battling in the throne room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My head was pounding, that wall hurt, and I hit it hard... i glance up, my vision still blurry, to see Evanora slithering over towards me. her necklace glowing brightly, signaling she's about to attack. (an, see the change?)

"Ahhhh!" i scream, pain shooting through my body. my head jerks side to side my body twitching in reaction to the shock. as the pain starts to subside and my vision clear, i see Evanora reaching over my pained self to take my wand away from my reaches.

"oh, don't worry my pretty," Evanora mocks me, "i won't kill you, yet, i still need you alive." One of my sisters' winkie guards walks in. "guard, take my sisters' wand up to my chambers, she doesn't need it," Evanora purrs. turning back to me she teases, "now my pretty one, time to deal with you."

i haven't moved since i got shocked, i'd rather not get killed. Evanora is now towering over me. "Evanora, stop," i demand strongly. i'll admit, i am scared, but i won't show her.

"i don't think so Glinda, i have you, not the other way around. i want emerald city, I want to be the queen. With you out there I can't be queen. I get what i want dear sister," Evanora roughly grabs my chin, causing me to gasp. "Come, we have no time to waste." Evanora roughly grabs my arm pulling me over to a room just off of the throne room. this is where her glass ball and red powder are. "You will stand here and not move." she lets go of my arm and i'm tempted to run, but she still has my wand, so i'm still powerless.

Evanora grabs some of her magic red dust and drops it into her hand creating handcuffs, setting those downs she does it again. Evanora then grabs both pairs and turns back to me.

"With a little pout Evanora says, "Aw, you didn't run. I wanted to play cat and mouse. Oh well, let's just get started then." Evanora takes a step towards me as I take one away from her. One hand is holding the cuffs, but with the other she shoots her hand out to grab my wrist. She gives a quick and strong pull of my wrist to her. I trip on over to her. Evanora slips the ice cold cuff onto my wrist before walking behind me to grab the other wrist.

"Come my pretty, to the throne," Evanora whispers into my ear. Evanora placed her left arm over my shoulder and leads me back to the throne. Using her magic she sits the chair upright. I feel Evanora's arm removed from my shoulder and then, shortly after, the ground disappearing beneath my feet. I look to Evanora and see her necklaces lighting up some of the area around her neck. She lifts me high enough so my ankles are near her shoulders. She puts the other pair of cuffs on my ankles, then slides me onto the throne. She has my feet lay neatly under my bottom, and my hands brushing agents the back of the throne.

"Evanora, what do you want with me?" I inquire as she walks behind the throne.

"Oh my dear sister," I feel a little claw like thing hit my back, "It's time to get back at the wizard, and you." Evanora comes around to my right, she grabs my chin and forces me to look at her, "First, the wizard," She lets go of my chin and reaches behind me, "then you," Evanora moves the claw thing around the chain of the cuff then pushes it back into the chair. Evanora then snaps her fingers and this camera thing attached to fold-able stick things came down from the ceiling.

"What is that?" I question as I try and pull my hands from the throne.

"This is a video camera, my pretty one," Evanora brushes her hand lightly agents my cheek, "now the people of Oz shall see I've got you." With another snap of her fingers the room lights up just a little, a red light starts to blink on top of the video camera and four screens pop up behind the camera, showing the Wizard shooting at Theodora. Theodora is on her broom and about to flee.

"Stop Wizard!" Evanora commands. Immediately he stops and everything grows quiet. "Sister," Evanora starts, I look to the screens behind the camera, one of them shows how the people see the room, from a screen, "Come up here, we have something to deal with." Evanora steps aside and reveals me, sitting on the throne.

"Evanora!" the Wizard calls, "Let her go! The battle is between us!" A bit of hope flashes in my mind, but is soon crushed by Theodora walking into the room.

"No Wizard, we won't let her go," Theodora steps in.

"And Wizard, this is because of you," Evanora turns to me.

"Evanora, don't!" I try, knowing whats going to happen. "Ahh!" I scream. As the pain subsides my head drops down, my chin almost resting on my chest.

"Oh Glinda, this is only the beginning," you can hear the pout in Evanora's voice. "Don't go away people of Oz, and Wizard! we're taking a short break then we'll be back!" Evanora says fake cheery.

"I know that the Wizard is using a video camera of sorts, and I know where he is, I'm going to go retrieve him while you distract the people," Evanora informs. "Now I built this potion and what it does it it lets both drinkers, if witches, to share their power. For example, if you and I drink it sister, then we can both shoot fire balls and both shoot electricity. How does that sound?"

"I like it sister," Theodora gushes.

"Tape or cloth?" Evanora asks.

"I say tape, it'll hurt more when it comes off," A smirk was clear in Theodora's voice.

"But we don't want to damage her pretty little face," Evanora reminds coming over and lifting my head.

"Why not?" Theodora demands.

"Because, my dear sister, then we can't punish her for having a pretty face everyday," Evanora reasons.

"Fine, cloth it is, but make it tight!" Theodora demands.

"Please, stop this," I plead, I have to warn the Wizard. Evanora takes the cloth from Theodora's hand and ties it tightly around my head. Once she is done she snaps her fingers and positions the camera just so, so it doesn't reveal the cloth. The red light again blinks on the camera showing it is back on. Theodora steps into the view.

"My sister created a potion, let's test it out shall we?" Theodora raises her and pain surges through my limbs, I want to cry out, but am restricted by the cloth. With all the strength I can manage I look over to the screens behind the camera just in time to see the Wizard's face disappear.

"NO!" I try and scream, "no Wizard! No!" my voice is muffled.

"Shut up Glinda!" Theodora demands. One by one tears start to fall, then more and more, faster and faster. My head falls so I'm not looking into the camera. "No my pretty one," Theodora teases, " look into the camera." When I don't look up she walks over to me grabbing my hair and pulling back. Now the camera shows the cloth and the people watching start screaming things like, 'Stop you evil witches!' and 'This has gone too far'.

Evanora walks into the room with the Wizard and he's wearing a jewel on a ring which is on his left pointer. With a wave of Evanora's hand the camera moves away from all of us so it shows Oz walking into the room, and me at the throne.

"Go on Oz, show Glinda how much you hate her," Evanora teases. Fear enters as Oz lifts his hand and green bolts star to for at his finger tips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: What do you think? Let me know! R&R (1,402 words! :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No, no. I'm weak, I can't take another shock.

"come on Oz, show her how much you hate her," Evanora teases. I shake my head, no, please Oz, i beg in my head.

Everything starts to go in slow motion, my sisters both laugh wickedly and I turned my head, like it would help, away from the green bolts that kept getting closer. As the pain went away I heard the people of oz, screaming at Oz. Evanora came and undid the cloth.

"see how much he hates you our pretty one," Evanora and Theodora questioned together. I was shocked, utterly shocked.

how could the Wizard do this? he was supposed to save my people. he was supposed to be our king. he- he betrayed us.

The room was complete silent.

"you betrayed me, you betrayed the land of Oz," I whisper.

"oh, poor Glinda, you still believe in the Wizard?" Theodora asks. I don't answer, I don't dare. Evanora and the Wizard exit the room.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" I ask, "You've broken the spirits of almost everyone in Oz, what now..." Evanora walks back in.

"Little Glinda, you will now be our slave," Evanora smirked.

"Wh-what?" I stutter. "No, I won't- Ahh!" My shoulders sink down. "You have to stop that Evanora," I pant out of energy.

"and why is that sister?" Evanora asks flicking a single bolt over to me.

"Evanora stop!" some of the people of Oz cry up to us.

"Theodora, should we listen to the people?" Evanora questioned with a smile.

"I don't know sister, what do you think Glinda?" Theodora asks me, "Should we listen to the people?" She walks over to me and curls her green finger under my chin. Her black nail scratches my skin.

I keep me mouth closed and stare directly in front of me. If I answer I can't lie, and if I answer, it won't help. They will be zapping me again. Only this time, I'm not sure I'll be okay...

"No, I think instead, both you AND I sister shall zap her," Theodora proposes.

Turning to me Evanora and Theodora prepare to strike.

"Please, please sisters, don't," I beg, my eyes wide with seeing the amount of bolts they were producing. The bolts approach me rapidly.

Everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing to return is smelling and hearing. The smell of the room is not of my room, or my castle. 'where am I?" I wonder... Taste soon follows. My mouth is painfully dry. The next thing to return is feeling. I feel something pulling me down towards another thing, which feels like a bed... Plus something ice cold is enclosed around my leg. Lastly my sight returns as my eyes flutter open. My first sight is of my evil sisters towering over me. I groan at the light shinning strait into my eyes. I quickly glance around at my surroundings. I notice i'm in a small room.

"Sister, you were dead on for when she was going to wake," Theodora praises.

"Glinda, first we will introduce you to your new room, then, once we're done here you'll go with dead Theodora over to your castle to pick up some of your belongings, for you shall be staying here for a while," Evenora smirked. I nod, my head still a little groggy. I try and get up, only to be held down by rope.

"Don't bother trying to get up, we secured you tightly to the bed," Theodora purrs. I roll my eyes and earn myself a shock from both of my dear sisters.

"You will show us the utmost respect!" Evanora demands.

"Yes sister," I say keeping as much respect in my voice as I can muster.

"Good, now to your left is your closet, to your right is your bathroom and shower. you'll report to the throne room, just outside of your room by 9, and here is your alarm clock," Evanora lists off. next to the bed on my right is a night stand with a small alarm clock.

Theodora undoes the rope and I quickly sit up. "Get ready we're leaving in two minutes," Theodora demands. I nod. I look down to see my white one inch heels next to the bed. Slipping those on I notice a black band around my right ankle.

"what is this?" I question.

"this is a tracking device, it tells us exactly what room your in, in the castle, and it shocks you if you leave the castle without permission." I nod. "now hands behind your back, the winkkie gaurds will be in here soon with the cage and two baboons."

I put my hands behind my back, i'd rather not get zapped... Evanora ties one of my wrists up before the winkkie gaurds enter. Evanora then pulls me over to the open cage and throws me in. I hit my head on the back of the cage and am dazzed, unable to move as Evanora ties my other wrist to the cage. Evanora moves behind my back and makes sure my wrists are secure. The winkkie gaurds then pick up the cage and walkout of my rom into where the baboons are waiting. The baboons pick up the cage as Theodora gets on her broom.

We fly out of the castle to the main square, where just yesterday, the people of Oz wittnessed the Wizard betray them. a few people were in the square.

"Glinda!" I see people yell, each more than once.

"People of Oz, don't fear, I will be fine," I cry down to them. Theodora flys up beside the cage.

" don't be so sure of that Glinda," she orders. Turning I look into the now forming crowd. I see the monkey and china girl standing near the front of the group of people. Theodora sees them too because she raises her hand and sends a lightning bolt their way.

"No!" I scream at her. "Run!" after monkey and china girl are done getting shocked, I see monkey fall onto china girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Theodora and I flew off before I could figure out if they were alive. I dip my head and start to tear up.

"how could you?" I whisper.

"Oh don't try and figure this out," Theodora smirks. "oh and by the way, they're most likly dead."

"no," I mutter, "no, they can't be." soon we appear at the castle, my castle. Home sweet home. There is a big window which shows where my room is. Theodora opens the window with her magic and we fly in. Theodora gets off her broom and sets it next to my window seat. The baboons set down the cage. These weird baboons then open the cage and untie my wrists.

"get your dresses and that and we'll be going," Theodora snaps. one of the quadlings(spelling) comes in.

"Ep!" they yell. "Glinda, are you okay? oh! Theodora! Oh! I'm going now!" they quickly turn around.

"oh wait little person of Oz, I want some food," Theodora informs.

"I only serve Glinda," she studdered.

"oh if I were you i'd get me some food, don't forget I have Glinda," Theodora teases grabbing my wrist.

"Theodora, stop this, leave her be. I'll go get you something," I demand.

"oh no Glinda, your not leaving this room. so your little friend here better get mo some food." the girl nods and rushes off.

"sister, that wasn't nice. I'm your 'slave' and I have this stupid tracker, so it's not like I can actually run." I say trying not to have the 'duh' tone.

"oh but scaring your people is oh so much fun." Theodora curls her pointer under my chin. "go pack." I rush off amd grab all of my clothes putting them into a giant magical bag Theodora hands me. next I slide all of my shoes into the bag. lastly I grab the only remaining photo I have of my father and put it in there too.

"I'm done," I state.

"and I haven't got my fod yet," Theodora states. I walk over to my window seat and sit down staring out my window. no one is in the square, everyone must have found out that Theodora is here and are tring to hide... I pull my knees close to my chest and my left hand leaves my side to rest on the glass. a few birds fly by the window. oh how I wish I could be out there free. behind my I hear the baboons destroying my room.

they rip the pearl white curtains and my canopy over my bed. I soon pass out from stress and exaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flutter open. I groggily look around. I'm back in the throne room with Theodora and Evanora. The cage door is open and my sisters haven't noticed me awake yet. I slip out of the cage and go see what they're quietly laughing about. I see them staring at the screens laughing about something from earlier which is recorded.

'Theodora and I are fling back in, well the baboons are doing the flying. I look into the cage, where I should be and I'm laying down. I know I'm asleep, but it doesn't look like that...

"You evil witch! What did you do to Glind?" A couple of the people shout.

"Do you people really want to know?" Theodora teases.

"Tell us witch!"

"I hope you all talked to her when you had the chance. She's dead now, I killed her," Theodora sounds so proud of herself.' I gasp, the people think I'm dead! Evannora stops it here. Evanora turns and grabs one of my wrists and Theodora turns and grabs the other.

"Did you like the show?" Evanora teases. my breathing starts to pick up the pace.

"What about my performance?" Theodora asks. They pick me up be my arms, my feet are dangling, I'm getting kinda scared.

"The people think your dead," Evanora continues. Some bolts start to form on her free hand.

"wanna make that true?" Theodora questiones.

"Because we can do that for you," Evanora finishes. I turn my head away and shut my eyes tight expecting a shock, but none comes. Slowly, I open my eyes and look back at my sisters.

"oh look sister, we scared her!" Theodora laughs. my sisters throw me on the ground.

"Go to bed, it's late and you start work tomorrow, you WILL be up by 9," Evanora calls back to me as the two of them walk away. I get up and dust myself off before heading to bed

17&0713-082-=*7=1082-*80%.=827-=+29,%(0+,-92+3,=(0&,+249

the next chap will be more exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up at about 8. Quickly I took a shower and got dressed. (an I'm bad at describing outfits, she's in a loose white dress and flats) Don't want to be late on my first day as a slave, note sarcasm. I wake up at about 8. Quickly I took a shower and got dressed. (an I'm bad at describing outfits, she's in a loose white dress and flats) Don't want to be late on my first day as a slave, note sarcasm. I check the clock right before I leave my chamber. 8:55am. good I'm a little early.

"good your here, first job, clean the entrance. Go," Evanora orders before turning to leave, "oh, and we're expecting visitors, you'll get the door too." I nod and rush off.

about ten minutes into my cleaning there is a knock at the door. I quickly rush over to answer, for I'm sure any of my sisters' guests wouldn't hesitate to say I was slow.

"Hello, welcome to the emerald castle, are you here to see Queen Evanora or Queen Theodora?" I ask nicely. I hate having to call them queens, but they demanded it by note yesterday.

The person at the door was a little girl no older than 10. she had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She's wearing a pretty white dress that goes down to her mid-calves and sparkly white flats. She's charring a cream white purse which matches well.

"No, I'm here to see you Queen Glinda," the girls small soft voice reminded me of someone I think I know... I can't place it...

"Child, don't call me Queen, you shall get yourself in trouble. and I must ask you to wait in my room till I'm done working," I finish. she nods.

"My name is Lucy," her voice sticks in my head once again. I quick take her to my room.

"Please, wait here till I have time to come talk to you. I'd rather neither of us got into trouble with my sisters, oh and make yourself comfortable," I state before leaving the room. As I enter the entrance hall I hear a knocking at the door, quickly I run over and am opening the door no later than 30 seconds or so after the knock.

"Hello, welcome to the emerald castle, are you here to see Queen Evanora or Queen Theodora?" I ask nicely. The person at the door is a witch, you can tell because she's wearing a blue necklace which is glowing.

"How dare you make me wait!" She exclaims, "Now I shall punish you!"

"Ah!" I scream. She zapped me, like Evanora does the only difference was she has blue bolts.

"That'll teach you!" I stand up and shut the door as I apologies many times.

The doorbell went off once again and I limped over.

"Hello, welcome to the emerald castle, are you here to see Queen Evanora or Queen Theodora?" I ask nicely for the third time today.

"you were slow," the new witch informs. "let's fix this, so it doesn't happen again."

one of the witches throws me into the air and the other zaps me, which sends me flying to a wall. I fall onto some stairs, rolling down. I hear Theodora and Evanora say something to their guests before I pass out.

Lucy's pov

I sit down on Glinda's bed and open my magic purse.

"how are you doing guys?" I whisper in.

"we're doing fine, how much longer do you think?" one of my little guests asks.

"I'm not sure, oh! I hear foot steps! sh! I'll talk to you when I can," I quickly shut my purse. Evanora and Theodora walk into the room carrying a passed out Glinda. I notice two other witches following them behind.

"my queens," I bow to Evanora and Theodora, and secretly Glinda. I hate having to treat the wicked ones with so much respect, but I have to keep under cover.

"who are you? and what are you doing in our castle?" Evanora demands setting Glinda down on her bed.

"Well, my parents are dead and so is everyone in my village except me... um... the wicked witch of before your births came and destroyed my village. I was not in the village actually," I pause a tear entering my eye.

"where were you?" One of the witches behind Evanora asks.

"well, I was out adventuring... when I got back home I saw everything destroyed and the old wicked witch flying away," I stop catching myself from yelling. and I try to continue with the plan. "I came to seek Glinda because the last thing my parents ever told me was if something happen find Glinda and she'll know what to do..." I finish my story. "I do so want to get rid of that witch," I add just for the wicked witches.

"okay, you take care of Glinda and you can stay, we'll also help you get your revenge if you want," Theodora smirks.

"oh I understand! and thank you my queens!" I bow low as they turn to exit. Evanora turns and waves her hand to create a new room.

"you room," Evanora says leaving the room.

once I'm sure that they are gone I wave my hand over Glinda. Glinda slowly blinks waking up.

"what happen?" Glinda mumbles.


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda's Pov

"What happen?" I mumble.

"Glinda, I have a lot of explaining to do. First, your sisters' guests happened. Now down to business. I'm you sister Glinda. Your younger sister. The witch of the north. Father put a spell on me so I wouldn't know who I really was till it was time to know. Also, a spell to keep me young until the danger is over so I may play my part in helping the Wizard," Lucy's voice enters my ears and I question her sanity.

"You can't be my sister-" I stop myself. That's why I know her voice... "Oh my gosh! You are my sister! Lucy, I've missed you!" I get up, ignoring her suggestion.

Lucy's Pov

"We can't let Evanora and Theodora know about this," I start, "Oh! and I have something to show you," I grab my purse and turn back to Glinda. "Open it!" I smile.

Glinda gives me a confused look and slowly opens my purse. A smile creeps on her face the more she opens it.

Glinda' pov

I give Lucy a questioning look before opening the purse. In the magic purse sits Monkey and little China girl.

"Your alive," I breath.

"Yeah, we missed you Glinda! We thought you were dead!" China girl climbs out of the purse and into Glinda's arms, crying.

"Child, I'm safe and okay, mostly," Glinda whispers the last word.

"Glinda, Lucy can help you do what your sisters demand, she's got magic," China girl tries.

"No, Lucy's powers must stay a secret if we're to win this war. China girl, Monkey, I know your alive and i'm happy about that, but I now need you to leave to stay safe, we'll get a hold of you if we need you," Glinda starts, "Lucy, can you move them safely outside of the castle?" Lucy nods and waves her hand. A hidden bracelet starts to glow just as China girl and Monkey disappear.

"Now, we need a plan on how to take back the castle," Lucy informs. "And I know just what to do."

an: I need to figure out the plan, so i don't know when i'll be updating... I will take suggestions if anyone has any


End file.
